The Bloody Roar (Coral0excess)/Gameplay
The fighting gameplay largely improve the style already begin by the "Primal Fury" installment. =Basics= Life Gauge Your Life energy Indicator is separated in three colors, green is your life energy (is there's no green area, your characters collapse and you lost the battle), the blue is your potential regeneration, in Beast mode, the blue is progessivly fills up with green and the red area show you the damage take by the hit. The gauge will fully recoverred in each round (except in Survival) Offensive Commands The overall fighting system is based on four offensive commands : *Punch / Kick : Basic attacks that are different while standing, jumping, running, crouching or near-lying and likewise change if certain directions are held or pressed in conjunction. *Beast : Basic attacks like Punch or Kick but only aviable while in Beast Mode. *Projection : A grapping move who must be performed within close range of the opponent. The attack differs if you hold the opponent on his side, his back, while he's grounding, jumping, laying or against a wall. You also have Command Projection, with a special button combination or in the end of a combo. Defensive Commands The overall fighting system is based on three defensive commands : *Guard : The high and middle guard is constantly activated unless you make an attack. It will block opponent's regular attack. Press Down for blocking low attack *Evasion : There are two evasion button (right/left) Pushing quickly the evasion button makes the character do an evasive move in fonction of the opponent attack. Evasion can help to escape Guard breaker attacks. If you hold the evasion button the characters will start a side-stepping according to the direction you chose. *Counterattack : Back direction + Hold quickly. In a short delay, the characters could counterattack a regular attack from the opponent, the result is a armlock/leglock or judo like attack. Other Commands *Mockery : Evasion Right + Evasion Left. The character will make a mockery against his opponent, a mockery lightly reduces the opponent's beast jauge filling. * Duck : Two times in the Down Direction. Ducking allow the fighter to evade high and middle attack and access to specific offensive moves. Combo Each characters are their own comboset which feature simplistic, short-timing combo and complexe, long-timing combos. The latter being the most powerful. The critical combo, it's a complexe short-timing combo, the last move will let you set a direction to blow your opponent away but it's easy to dodge or block for the opponent (apart from atonishement situation). A particular Combo is the Tackle (Jump + Beast Attack) where the fighter charges at a downward angle. Combos generally lead to Guard Breaker Attacks. =Transformation= Beast Mode At the beginning of each stage, both players have a set amount of energy that is used to activate "Beast Mode", which causes the character to change into a Beast. Players may transform at any time as much as the "Beast Indicator", below the players' life energy indicators, isn't empty (the words "Best Change !" will appear). The player can activate Beast Mode by pressing a certain button. In Beast mode, the "Beast Indicator" will decrease according to damage sustained by the character and does not recharge during the current round. when it's empty you come back as human when the characters is hit by an effective technique from the opponent. Hyper Beast Mode In Hyper, an aura surrounded you, the fighter is more powerful than in beast form, he can perform beast drives without automatically comes back in Human mode and his health recovers faster. In this form, the Beast Indicator is flashing and gradually fade away over time (20 seconds), once it's empty, the fighter back to a human form. To battle in Hyper-Beast Form, press the Hyper button any time. If the beast gauge isn't full, the player will lose up to a large percentage of his health, depending on how much was filled in the beast gauge. Alternative Beast Mode Some fighters have an alternate beast mode and it's the player's actions that will decide whether or not the fighter will play as the standard or alternate beast counterpart when he uses the beast mode. The second beast mode is more difficult to obtain than the standard. For example, Shina has to make a certain percentage of counterattack to become the Black Panther instead of the Leopard when she transforms. This form has mostly a similar moveset despite that the strenght or the speed can drastically change. They have also an alternate version of the Beast Drives. If the player makes the right actions, he can use the alternative beast form when using the Beast or Hyper Beast mode except for Cronos which his alternative form can only be use in Hyper Beast mode. Beast Drive Each characters possess a Beast Drive, his strongest attack, which you can use in Beast Mode only, is a type of powerful and violent (sometimes gorish) attack peculiar to the personnality of the characters. If the opponent doesn't collapse after a Beast Drive against him or if you miss the opponent, your character's Beast indicator will empty and he will come back as a human in an astonishing situation. =Advanced Gameplay= Interruption System Like in other fighting games, as Dead or Alive, the fights are based on a rock-paper-scissors like interruption system, in which Regular Attacks beat Projections, Projections beat Counterattacks, and Counterttacks beat Regular Attacks, all of such counter attacks causing extra damage. Astonishment Another particularity, it's the astonishment strategy, the fighters can use different moves to astonishing their opponent (make them confus and unable to move, less energy they have more the confusion lasts), in an astonishing situation the opponent is vulnerable to a critical combo, if you can make the entire combo, you will use a final move throws the opponent with strenght. Combo Breaker If a fighter recieves too many hits in a row, the timing for a Counterattack is enlarged allowing a combo breaker. If you use the additional timing, the figther doesn't counterattack but interrupts the combo and forces back the opponent. =Dynamism= Physical Degradation The game's characters are rendered in much more realistic visual style than in the previous titles in the series, including new details such as the fighters can bleed or getting sweaty and their clothes getting dirty or wet during the fights as well as they rip during the Beast Mode and stay this way the rest of the match. Arenas The Bloody Roar features bigger stages with more interactivity than its predecessors. The duels take place in interactive and highly-destructive arenas, sometimes with hidden floors. When a characters fall out the zone, He can land in a new floor or lost for being out of the ring. A new addition is the Death trap, some arenas will show a, sometime, bloody cutscene when an opponent falls into a trap (out of the ring, destructive events, ...). If your opponent falls into a Death trap you win. In a less letal way, the arenas can have danger zone (electric fencing, tree, ...) where the opponent takes remarkable damages if he hits it. =Team Battle= Team Battle Team Battle matches involve each player selecting two fighters to fight with. Players are able to switch their fighters out at any time, allowing the inactive character to gradually recover some life they might have lost (faster if the character is in Beast Mode). If the on-screen fighter gets attacked a certain amount of time and the off-screen character's beast-bar will gradually fill up. In Team Battle some affiliated characters have unique and specific Team moves together. Team Moves Team projection are special moves which can only be performed in Team Battle Mode. Certain characters with affiliations - such as Gado and Shina - have special projection; these types of tag team moves generally do a great amount of damage (particularly in Beast mode) and can astonishe the opponent. If the pair is not in a relationship of any sorts, the first partner will throw the opponent in the direction of the second person who then uses a counter-attack. The second partner will automatically be in Human Mode except if you use him sooner in the fight and transformed him before trading the fighters (doesn't work for the Hyper Mode). If the two are in Beast mode you can use a Team Beast Drive, as the Tag projection certains characters have a special move together and if the pair is not in affiliations the first partener will perfom his Beast Drive on the opponent and the second will use an effective one-move attack. =Alternative Mode= Online With the online platform, Bloody Roar Online, the player can now fight against online opponent in VS Battle, Team Battles or Tornament. You can add players in friend list and make your own tornament. Training with online player is also aviable. Bloody Tackle Show Bloody Tackle Show is a unlockable versus mode inspired by the parody fighting game Divekick. The two opponents start a match in 5 rounds in Beast mode. The match is played using only two buttons, Jump and Tackle. Pressing Punch button causes your character to perform a vertical jump, with each character having different jump height. Using Beast Button in the air, the player can do a Tackle. Pressing Beast Button while standing performs a backward evasive hop for most characters (only way to move, evade, attack, and dodge). A player loses the round after being hit only once, there's a Double KO when the two opponents manage to tackle each other in the same time. Performing a Tackle fills The "Beast Jaugue" when the meter is full, the character can use his Beast Drive activated by pressing both buttons at once. The versus takes place in a strict 2D arena where the opponent are more distant from each other than other arenas, helping the particular gameplay. Category:The Bloody Roar Category:Coral0excess's games